Kizingo Boulevard (level)
|next=*''Mombasa Streets'' *''ONI Alpha Site'' |game=''Halo 3: ODST'' |name=Kizingo Boulevard |player=Mickey |date=October 20, 2552 |place=Kizingo Boulevard, New Mombasa, Earth |Objective=*Scorpion rampage through the heart of the city. |enemies=|enemies=*Brutes **Minors **Majors **Ultras **Captains **Captain Majors **Captain Ultras *Jackals **Minors **Majors **Snipers *Grunts **Minors **Majors **Heavys **SpecOps *Ghosts *Banshees *Wraiths *Phantoms |weapons= *Human **Magnum **Silenced SMG **Assault Rifle **Sniper Rifle **Rocket Launcher **Grenade *Covenant **Plasma Pistol **Needler **Spiker **Brute Plasma Rifle **Carbine **Beam Rifle **Brute Shot **Fuel Rod Gun **Plasma Grenade **Spike Grenade **Shade |depicts=Battle of Mombasa}} Kizingo Boulevard is the fifth campaign level of Halo 3: ODST. The level takes place in the Kizingo District of New Mombasa, on the Kizingo Boulevard, during daytime. This is the only level where you play as Mickey. Completing the level on normal or higher unlocks Mickey for use in Firefight as well as the Kizingo Boulevard achievement.Kizingo Boulevard (Achievement) Summary 90 minutes after the drop, Mickey finds himself in the middle of a fierce battle between the Covenant and the UNSC. He commandeers a Scorpion Tank and fights his way along the Kizingo Boulevard with the aid of other UNSC Marines. Eventually, he and Dutch meet up at a rally point at the entrance to the ONI Alpha Site, where they defend the area against waves of Covenant attackers. After the battle, Mickey proposes that they hole up and wait for backup, before an NMPD officer comes asking if they know how to use explosives. Mickey and Dutch decide to follow the officer into the ONI facility.Halo 3: ODST Transcript {Cutscene} MICKEY Kizingo Boulevard 90 Minutes after drop {Mickey is seen running down a street. Just as he reaches a junction, a Scorpion Tank is seen backing up at high speed, followed by a few Marines.} *'Mickey': "Hey! Where's the fight at?" *'Marine': "Take a guess, genius!" Mickey walks out into the street, confused, just before a Wraith tank comes into view. It fires a plasma mortar as its gunner fires at Mickey, who runs for cover. The mortar makes contact with ground where Mickey was a moment ago. The explosion from the mortar also makes a barrel hit him in the head. *'Mickey': "Ah!" Mickey gets back up. *'Mickey': "Son of a gun!" As the camera cuts to a first-person viewpoint from Mickey's helmet, the Marines take cover under a building. *'Marine' {fires semi-automatic bursts from Assault Rifle}: "Wanna live? Then get your ass out of the street!" The Scorpion fires a shell right past Mickey's ear. *'Mickey': "Wait for me!" {Gameplay} As Mickey makes his way toward the tank a group of Covenant engage them. If the player doesn't make their way to the tank the Marines will start yelling at them. *'Marine': "Get in the tank, before it's destroyed!" or *'Marine': "Get in the tank, trooper, before the Wraith takes it out!" If Mickey still doesn't get in the tank. *''Marine: 'Come on trooper, don't let the Wraith kill our tank!"'' As Mickey reaches the tank a Phantom lands down the road, and drops off a Ghost and a Wraith. With the help of the tank Covenant forces in the area are defeated. *'Marine': "Ah, good work trooper! Covenant's been rollin' us back block by block. Every Marine in the city is headed for a rally point near the Naval Intelligence building, you oughta come with us." *'Mickey': "Sure, as long as I get to drive the tank!" The tank makes its way through the streets, engaging more Covenant troops, soon coming to a plaza. *'Marine': "We got a squad of Marines pinned down, far corner in the next plaza. It's packed with Covenant, trooper, so once you come in, don't stop movin'." After eliminating the Covenant in the area, Mickey makes contact with the new squad of Marines. *'Marine #1': "Everyone pile on, we're pushin' to the rally point!" *'Marine #2': "I spotted a whole column of hostile armor headed in that direction." *'Marine #1': "Don't worry, this ODST we got - he's an artist with high explosives." The Marines make their way through the streets, engaging heavy Covenant forces in another plaza, soon they are defeated as well. *'Marine #2': "Trooper, head through the doors to Kizingo Boulevard, fastest way to the rally point! Placin' a beacon on the door, let's move trooper!" or *'Marine #2': "Trooper, go through the doors to Kizingo Boulevard, it's the fastest way to the rally point! Somebody get a beacon on the door!" As Mickey approaches the door. *'Marine #2': "Trooper, door's unlocked, roll on through." Mickey drives onto the boulevard, and sees two Gauss Turrets over looking the street. The Turret that the Rookie finds has already been disabled. *'Marine #3': "Gauss Turret's hot, ready to fire!" *'Dutch': "Relax, Marine, wait 'till they're in the kill zone!" *'Marine #3': "Ghosts! They'll see me for sure, I-I gotta take the shot!" *'Dutch': "I said hold your fire! Concentrate on the Wraiths at the end of the -" The Marine starts to open fire. The Wraith shells the turret in return, destroying it. *'Dutch': "Ah, hell. Back blast clear, let 'em have it!" Mickey and the Marines engage the Covenant in the area and soon defeat them, Mickey drives towards Dutch's position. *'Mickey': "Dutch! What are you doing up there?!" A Wraith suddenly drives out from behind the building. *'Dutch': "I'm outta rockets! Kill that Wraith!" Mickey quickly destroys the tank, heads up the street, and leaves the tank, because of a couple of barricades. *'Dutch': "Okay, dismount, get up to my position." *'Dutch': "Mickey! Over here!" As Mickey reaches Dutch the door opens and Covenant troops pour out. *'Dutch': "Aw crap! Watch the door!" Together Mickey and Dutch defeat the Covenant in the area. *'Dutch': "Those Covenant dropped in behind us, they must know this is our rally point!" *'Mickey': "Terrific!" *'Dutch': "Come on, we got weapons and ammo on the high ground. Move it! Move it!" Soon more Phantoms arrive dropping off Covenant reinforcements, including a Wraith. *'Dutch': "Phantoms! Everyone find some cover!" *'Mickey': "We got any heavy weapons for that Wraith?" *'Dutch': "Negative, I'll draw its fire, you try and board it!" or *'Dutch': "Fire an overcharged plasma shot at it, then stick it with grenades!" A group of Jackals head over one of the bridges. *'Dutch': "Kill those runners, Mickey, they're tryin to flank us!" After most of the Covenant troops are killed. *'Dutch': "Keep it up Mickey! We almost got 'em beat!" After a hard fought battle, the Covenant troops are defeated and Mickey destroys the Wraith. *'Dutch': "That's all of 'em. Way to go Mickey! Come to my position." Once the player arrives at Dutch's position the level ends. {Cutscene} Mickey and Dutch clasp hands *'Dutch': "You heard from Gunny?" *'Mickey': "No. Romeo neither." View switches to a Superintendent camera, whose avatar shows a happy face at the sight of ODSTs. *'Dutch': "Huh, guess it's just you and me." *'Mickey': "My vote? Hold up, wait for back up." The Superintendent's avatar shows an angry face at Mickey's vote. The view switches back to the ODSTs, who aim their guns at the door as it opens, an NMPD officer emerges from behind it. *'NMPD Officer': "Thank God! Does one of you know how to use explosives?" *'Dutch': "Your vote? Just got overruled." *'Mickey': "Ohh..." The camera pans up to show the Naval Intelligence sign. Level ends. Trivia *According to Bungie, the main difference of this Scorpion-based mission as compared to those in the previous games is that "it's more of a close-range city fight," and the time you control the tank is slightly shorter. *The beacon to start this level is a certain destroyed Gauss Turret. You can actually save this turret from damage in level as Mickey and use it to your advantage in the ensuing fight, especially on Legendary Difficulty. The turret is unusual in that it is not displayed predominately in a cutscene, unlike all the other beacons. *Near the beacon lies a HEV pod, which may belong to Mickey or Romeo because their pods are never seen. *This is the only level in the entire game where you start with a Rocket Launcher. *In the opening cutscene the Wraith comes around the street corner, but if you quickly turn right to look behind you at the start of gameplay, the Wraith has not rounded the corner yet. *At the beginning of the level, although the Marines yell at you to save their Scorpion from being destroyed by Wraith fire, a second, unmanned tank is also in the plaza. It is likely available for Co-op purposes and is completely ignored by the enemy unless you or a friendly are nearby. *You can ride on the side of the tank, unlike in Halo 2 and 3 in which only NPCs can ride on the sides. This change reflects the fact that you are an ODST and provides gameplay balance. *Sometimes the Marine who places the beacon on the door to Kizingo Boulevard says the two different comments at once. *It is possible, though extremely difficult, to hijack a Banshee in this level through a glitch. When you get inside the Banshee and fly over the wall with the 4 on it, go right and fly straight for a bit and you will see something like a Da Vinci Egg texture on the ground (like from the eggs in Sandtrap and Sandbox). You can also go exploring and see the 2D-render of the apparent 3D structure of the space tether and 3D buildings that are out of play zone. You can even get inside the "blocked off" Kizingo Boulevard on the other side of the district (the area behind the plasma shield barrier). *Upon entering the area where you meet up with Dutch, exit your Scorpion just past the blast doors and go through the open door leading into the building with the Gauss Turret that serves as this level's beacon. Both inside this building and on the ledge next to the turrent are extra Rocket Launcher ammo and Frag Grenades. The former is useful for getting the Both Tubes achievement. *The 'Both Tubes' achievement can also be easily accomplished by giving a Marine your Rocket Launcher. If he is sitting on your Scorpion, his kills will count towards the achievement. This is much easier than having to aim for multiple enemies, with only limited ammunition. *Although the game intends for you to abandon the Scorpion in order to meet Dutch, you can destroy enough of the first line of roadblocks to drive your tank directly up to Dutch and, to a limited extent, shell enemy forces beyond the blast doors. However, if Dutch boards an available spot on the tank, he will remain there and cannot assist you in the coming fight. *The Marines on your Scorpion tank can be made to proceed to the last area of the level by making them dismount the tank and then pushing them past the blast doors. *The Firefight level Rally Point is based on this level. *If a player captures a Ghost, they can drive it up to the rally point, where an invisible barrier will prevent them from entering the next area unless they exit the vehicle and melee it past the barrier. They can then use it in the upcoming battle. *This is the only campaign level in the game where you play as Mickey. Videos Halo 3 ODST Walkthrough - Part 3 - Kizingo Boulevard - No Commentary Gallery Rallypointconcept.jpg|Concept of the level odst_campaign_kizingo02.jpg|A screenshot of the level Halo-3-ODST-Kizingo-Boulevard.jpg|A screenshot of the level kikowani_station_4x.jpg|Mickey fighting two Brute Captain Majors. Sources Category:Halo 3: ODST Campaign